Welcome to my heart
by MonkeyTrouble
Summary: Draco can't wait to get back to his room for a little r&r together with Harry. Things always get... very interesting when they meet each other. HP/DM oneshot, rated M for extreme SLASH.


**Welcome to my heart**

Draco walked to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, saying _Salazar's shoehorn_ loud and cleared in order to be let in. The common room was crowded and he slowly zigzagged across it to reach his dormitory.

"Hey, Draco, fancy a game of chess?" a tall, slim boy asked but Draco merely shook his head, not having the time to chitchat.

He stepped inside his dormitory, leaving the door open a little too long than necessary before closing it. His private chamber was dim lit and the thick wooden door didn't let any sounds from the common room escape inside, instead it was cool and quiet. Dark curtains covered the window and the big fluffy bed looked very compelling.

Draco looked around his room, as if he was searching for something.

"Are you here?" he asked breathless.

Suddenly a hand floated in the air, followed by an arm, a head and a body. Harry Potter folded his invisibility cloak and threw it on a chair in the corner. He smiled cheekily and walked up to Draco and took his hands in his own.

"Yes I am."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, feeling how the room almost floated away, they were alone and they were together. Draco felt a tingling sensation on his chin as Harry's hand gently stroke it. His dark hair and shadowed features almost made him look mysterious in the dim light but his eyes where just as dazzling green as always. Draco leaned in and caught Harry's soft lips in a deep kiss. Harry placed his hands on Draco's back and drew him as close as if their bodies were glued together. His hands trailed down Draco's back and rested on his ass. His tongue was in Draco's mouth, exploring and giving pleasure.

"Harry", Draco breathed, stroking his nose along Harry's chin, "let's go to the bed…"

Harry smiled and managed to manoeuvre them down among the fluffy pillows without breaking their hug. He continued to kiss Draco, on his jaw line, down his neck and at the fringe of his sweater. Draco felt a hand searching its way under his sweater, moving up along his stomach and settling for his nipple. Harry caressed his chest as they snogged intensely. Draco didn't break free until he found himself going lightheaded. As they broke apart Harry threw off Draco's sweater along with his own, rolling himself atop of Draco so they chests pressed against each others. Draco felt his member growing harder in his trousers and he slid down his hands below Harry's waistband, searching its way beneath his boxers, letting his fingers slide between Harry's cheeks. Harry moaned through Draco's mouth and they both felt their members pressing against each others.

Harry unbuttoned Draco's trousers and soon the rest of their clothes lay on the floor. Harry placed butterfly kisses all over Draco's chest, his tongue laving over his nipples. Draco keened at the sensation, stroking Harry's back, aching for him to get closer. He couldn't get enough of Harry, every little kiss or touch made him all hot and warm inside.

"Harry", he said and the Gryffindor looked up on him. "I want you."

Harry chuckled and met his lips in a chaste kiss.

"I want you too, Draco, more than anything."

"That was not what I meant", Draco said and to his embarrassment he felt himself go red. "I meant... I want your cock."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said cheekily, grabbing his member and played with it, only to turn Draco on. "_Where_ exactly do you want it?"

"In... in my ass" Draco said and felt himself go even redder.

"Oh don't you worry, you will. I just gonna prepare you a little first."

Harry gently rolled Draco over on his back, tracing his finger down Draco's spine which made him shiver in pleasure. He moaned as he felt those fingers travell even lower, gently parting his cheeks.

"Harry!" he gasped in shock when he suddenly felt Harry's hot tongue swirl around his hole. "It feels weird..."

"No it doesn't. It feels good inside of you." His tongue laved around Draco's entrance, making Draco keen and moan. Draco whimpered when Harry's tongue disappeared from his hole, but grasped wildly as a finger slowly entered his ass. He gasped and panted as Harry grabbed Draco's cock, stroking it with a firm grip at the same time as he added another finger.

"How does this feel?" whispered Harry in his ear.

"G-good...nn.." whimpered Draco.

Harry worked on Draco and added another finger.

"Merlin! Fuck..nnwn... Harry I'm ready!" gasped Draco, more horny than ever. Harry chuckled and removed his fingers, letting his cockhead tease at Draco's hole.

"_Harry!_"

"Okay, okay, take it easy Tiger", Harry chuckled and slowly pushed himself inside Draco. The Slytherin whimpered at the pain, but just as much at the pleasure. Harry sank deep inside him and kissed him on the neck.

"Draco... can I move?"

"God Harry, _yes_."

Harry began to thrust in and out of Draco, quickly finding a steady pace. Harry rolled his hips and found that sweet spot inside of him that made Draco scream in pleasure. He fastened the pace, hitting Draco's prostate with every thrust at the same time as he worked on Draco's cock.

"Almost there Harry", Draco moaned, feeling his balls pulling taut as his release was on its way.

"Me too, baby", Harry moaned and fastened his push-pull movements of his hips even more. His fist worked harder on Draco's cock and with a loud scream Draco exploded on his fingers. Draco's internal muscles clenched around Harry's cock and Harry spilled his jism in Draco's tight hole. They lips caught in a deep kiss as they both rode on the aftershocks.

Harry slipped out and Draco snuggled up beside him, burying his face in Harry's chest.

"Love you, Draco", Harry whispered and stroke his lover's hair.

"Love you, Harry", Draco beamed.

* * *

Comments are always appreciated! Thanks^^


End file.
